


Jensen and the terrible, horrible heat

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jensen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on SPN Kink Meme:" Jensen's in heat but his mate's not around (can be they just had a big fight or something alike so Jensen's not expecting his mate coming back for him). Emphasis on Jensen's suffering and all his futile attempts to fulfill his sexual needs." I added a helping friend.</p><p>Beta work by whit_merule</p><p>Disclaimer: None of this is true</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen and the terrible, horrible heat

The first wave hit him in the middle of the night, and Jensen knew he was fucked. It started in his dreams: a painful, white-hot sensation all around him, inside of him. By the time he woke up, the sheets were drenched in sweat and his cock was already painfully hard. He could feel his ass leaking and clenching, and his nipples were sensitive and raw.  
He wasn’t gonna make it, he realised, as panic and desperation took hold. He was out of suppressants –had been since he’d moved here with Connor (which was probably, now that he thinks about it, the worst idea he’s ever had). Not like he really had the choice, back then. Connor had claimed him in one drunken night of excess at a college party, and the next thing he knew, Jensen had been bred. 

Connor had done his job as an alpha in taking Jensen to live with him, but they never felt like mates. And when Jensen had miscarried two months later things had gotten worse, until they were barely talking to each other and Connor couldn’t even pop a knot long enough to stay tied Jensen when they were mating. 

It hadn’t been a surprise, really, when his boyfriend had told Jensen that he was going away for a few days, and that he expected him to be gone by the time he got back. There was the scent of another omega surrounding Connor, and Jensen had known that things were over.

What he hadn’t known was that he was going to be in heat so soon. Like a lot of omegas still in their early twenties,that haven't reach their sexual peak, Jensen’s cycles were not regular. Most of the time, he could sense his heat coming, but not this time. The crawling need prickling his skin that should've been a warning had been lost in his anger and sorrow toward Connor. Then he had had to call his father to ask if he could come back home, and his father had thrown a temper tantrum about stupid alphas that could only think with their dicks and who didn’t know the meaning of the word honor. The fact that he was an Alpha too hadn’t stopped him from cursing them all, and it had taken Jensen a long time to make it clear that he didn’t want his Dad to go after his boyfriend to make him understand that this was not how omegas were treated in the Ackles family.

So, here he was, thrashing in the sheets and moaning, trying to get some sort of relief by rubbing his dick against the mattress. It didn’t do him any good, though, just made him more desperate to be filled and claimed. The dildo he had used before he’d met Connor had been thrown away, and there was nothing left in the apartment to fulfill his aching need.

Turning on his back, panting, Jensen jerked himself hard and fast with three fingers buried inside him. He came without feeling satisfied or relieved, but the brief lull in his hormones was enough to let him stand up on unsteady legs and to walk to the shower. He got under the cold spray, shivering, and stayed there a long time. When he was done, he found some sleeping pills in Connor’s stash and popped two of them to get him to the morning. Maybe by then he’d be feeling well enough to go out and buy some emergency heat suppressants at the drugstore down the street. If not, he’d call Misha to get them for him.

That was a good plan, Jensen thought, while changing the bed sheets. He was starting to get hard again and there was a throbbing sensation in his ass. He settled himself on his back, legs bent, and jerked himself once more. This time, he barely had the time to slide two fingers inside his slippery canal before he was coming. The orgasm was short and weak, and he moaned in frustration. He needed more, felt like he was gonna die if he didn’t get knotted; but then the meds finally started to kick in, and he drifted off into a confused and light sleep.

When he wakes up, it's almost nine in the morning and he's made another sweaty mess of the sheets. He's hard, and, judging by the almost purple colour of the sensitive head of his cock, he has been for quite some time. He gets up, trying not to rub himself against the sheets, and walks dizzily towards the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. His ass is still wet and leaking, and he knows he won't be able to go out to the drugstore by himself. Even if he showers thoroughly, his scent will be too powerful for it to be safe to go wandering the streets, sending signals to alphas that he's theirs to take. Most of the time, alphas behave themselves and don't go around claiming betas or omegas in heat that wanders the street if they don't have their permission, but accidents happens. The alphas are as much as vulnerable to their feral needs than the others.

Jensen finds his cell in the living room and calls Misha, moaning in frustration when he gets his stupid voicemail where his friend sings _La Mama Morta_ in Greek. (Why, Mish? Because I can). He doesn't even knows why the guy has the thing. He never answers.

_Okay, Jensen, don’t panic. Deep breaths. You can do this. Jerk off a couple of times, sleep it off, cold showers, shove your fingers up your ass whenever you can't take it anymore. Nothing complicated there. You're an adult._

A fucking lonely omega adult that had just been dumped by his boyfriend.

Jensen keeps ignoring the painful straining of his length and drinks a bottle of water to replace the fluids he’s lost during the night. He showers, and the heat wave seems to back off a bit. He doesn't want to start jerking off too soon because he remembers his first heat too well, and how raw and sore his dick got from too many sessions.

He can do this. He dresses in sweats and an old tee, takes a blanket to the living room and settles on the couch. He thinks he might be running a light fever but there is nothing he can do about it: Tylenol won't have any effect on this kind of fever.  
Shivering slightly, Jensen finds a Star Trek marathon and settles to watch – never been that much of a Trekkie, but anything to keep his mind off his heat is good. 

Two hours later, he doesn't care about Spock and Kirk and the freaking Enterprise anymore. Eyes closed, one hand pressed against his dick, he's panting and muffling needy sobs. He feels empty, desperate to be filled again, like his life doesn't mean anything anymore now that he's alone. And he hates himself for it. He had decided at a very young age that his omega status wouldn't define him, but here he is now, a needy bitch in heat.  
Alone. Fuck. Jensen can't help himself anymore, doesn't know why this heat is so intense, so painful. He kicks off the blankets and finds his hole burning between his ass cheeks sticky with heavy-smell fluid. He pushes two fingers in without feeling any resistance, quirks them, trying to find his prostate, but he's too loose, he needs more. His inner muscles are quivering, trying to swallow his fingers deeper. Jensen moans constantly now, adds two more fingers and twists them. His cock is leaking, painful to the touch, his skin is damp and cold and hot again, and nothing can satisfy him, he is nothing except the need. He's worthless. Can't even keep a boyfriend, can't bear pups –that's what he's supposed to do.

And the tears start to fall, burning his cheeks, as he remembers the pain in his belly and the blood and Connor's disappointment and anger towards him at the loss of their child. He'd heard him on the phone with his friend saying that his omega was not worth the effort he had put into their mating. "God," he sobs, jerking himself harder but cannot seem to reach completion, body shaking and feverish and crying harder, harsher.

And then there's a knock at the door.

::: :::

Jared is woken by the strong smell of an omega in heat. As the morning goes by, the scent is only getting stronger until he can't think about anything else. He knows whose smell it is, this particular and unique fragrance that he’s become so familiar with over the last few months.

_Jensen._

He doesn't even know the guy's last name but he knows all the different subtleties of his smell by heart. He's a sweet and quiet omega, a beautiful one, all delicate features and shy smiles and looks. They've said "hi" a couple of times, nothing more, because Connor doesn’t like other alphas hanging around his brand-new mate. 

Except that everything is wrong between them: that, Jared knows. They aren’t mates, not in the purest meaning of the world. Connor's attitude toward his boyfriend isn’t one of love, only possession, and Jensen never smells like a fulfilled omega.

And now everything is over. The walls of the apartment building are thin. Jared heard the essentials, and he's kind of glad for Jensen, because Connor's an ass and doesn't deserve him.

Jared keeps pacing through his apartment, nose tickling with the strength of Jensen's smell. He hopes the poor guy has some friends to help him through this. Trying to go through a heat alone after having been mated for some time is hard and painful. The body is used to being satisfied. It's like a dependence thing. Jared studies medicine and mating mechanisms. That much he knows.

He's gonna have to get out, he thinks. He's practically dizzy with the pheromones assaulting him like soft, stroking hands. He hasn't knotted for some time now, too busy with studies and class. He regrets it now. Feeling a growl swelling in his throat, he puts some exercise clothes on and prepares to go for a run. A couple of hours should take his mind off it.

He's jumping up and down a little to prepare his muscles as he closes his door and passes in front of Jensen and Connor's apartment. There, a new wave of smell hits him like a punch in the gut, and he has to stop before he loses his balance. There's a richer, thicker scent to Jensen's heat, and a desperation perfectly clear twining in with the need and want.

And then, there are the sobs. Desperate and loud and so heart-broken that now Jared not only wants to mate the guy but needs to protect him, to take care of him. All of his alpha instincts are beating in time with his thundering heart, and he doesn't even think about what he's doing before he finds himself knocking at the door.

The sobbing stops abruptly, and Jared smells the omega's fear swelling in his scent. "Hey, Jensen, it's Jared."

Silence.

"Jensen? Remember me? I'm your next door neighbor. Are you okay?"

"M'fine," a muffled, uncertain voice answers.

"Come on man, I can smell you're not. As a matter of fact, the whole building can probably smell it. Do you need some help?"

The door cracks open and Jared sees Jensen's blown pupils, his face tensed in a painful expression, drying tears covering his damp skin.

"Oh God, Jensen, are you okay?"

"It's just… I need some suppressants and I can't go out and get them and my f-f-riend isn’t there and, would you…?

"Of course."

Jensen opens the door to let him in. The poor guy is a shivering mess, walking on feeble legs, a blanket hanging around his shoulders. He tries to get himself under control while going through his wallet for money.

"You're not okay," Jared says softly, having to physically restrain himself from pulling the man into his arms. "Is there anyone else you could call to help you, keep you company?"

"It's just a fucking heat. I'll be alright," Jensen rasps, pulling the money out with shaking hands.

"No, Jensen. You need help. You need somebody. I know what happened yesterday."

"Fuck you. Being an alpha doesn't give you any sort of right over my life," Jensen growls. Then his eyes roll in their sockets and he starts to sway. Jared grabs him by the waist just in time.

"Hey, easy. Come on, Jensen. Deep breaths."

"M'sorry," Jensen mumbles.

"Nothing to apologise for."

"Just… please. Get my suppressants for me."

"Let me help you to your room."

"I can walk by myself." The omega replies aggressively.

Still, Jared follows him just to be sure. He's close, can smell, the warmth dampness radiating from its body. . He tries to keep his head cold and focus on the protective side of his instinct instead. Jensen's heat is bad. He needs someone. Jared can't leave him alone like that.

As soon as Jensen hits the mattress, he curls on his side, hands tucked between his thighs. "Come on, Jared, I'm okay. The meds…fuck. I don't why it's so intense. I usually…" Jared puts a large hand on his back, and Jensen stuttered to a halt. He shivers again, and his smell gets stronger. 

"Okay no, don't go. Definitely not. I need…"

"Hey Jensen, I can't do this. You're in no state to make a decision right now."

Jensen lets out a long moan, his hips jerking in small, involuntary movements. He pushes Jared's hand away in frustration.. "F'course you don't want me… Fuck, who'd want an omega that’s been claimed and rejected. Can't even be a proper bitch, can't do anything right. I lost the baby. Go away, please. It's bad enough without you having to hear it all." 

Those harsh words hits Jared like a punch in the guts. He sits gingerly down on the side of the bed and touches Jensen’s shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about the baby. I thought I smelled something different but then it was gone. I'm sorry."

"Don't want you to feel sorry for me. Want you to give me what I need." Jensen snaps, taking Jared's hand and pressing it on the damp cotton covering his ass.

He needs someone, Jared realizes, and doesn't fight anymore. He's been telling himself that it wouldn't be respectful to fulfill his own, aching needs by taking advantage of an omega that's out of his mind, doped up on pheromone, but he knows that's not entirely true. Alpha's nature is not all about ownership and dominance. It's also about protecting and taking care of those in need. What Jensen needs right now is to be knotted and filled, to be reassured that he's worth something. And maybe Jared’s just making excuses now because his head’s so muddled by the hot throb between his legs, but it’s Jensen he’s thinking of, not himself, right?

Jared lies down, covering the hot, quivering body underneath him, bites softly at the skin below his ear and whispers: "Are you on the pill?"

"Got –ah! God… Got an injection after the miscarriage. It's a six-month protection."

"Okay, then. M'gonna knot you Jensen, long and hard." Jared presses his crotch against Jensen's ass, making him release a loud moan. "But you need to know that I want this, wanted this for months now. 'M not doing it from pity or because I wanna fuck. You understand?"

"Jared, get on with it" Jensen pleads, rubbing himself against the mattress.

Jared manhandles Jensen until he's resting onto his back, panting and sweating, face beet red.

"I'll take care of you, Jen, but I have to make sure: did you understand what I just said?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. No pity. I got it." 

Jared's not sure, but this will have to do for now. He rises on his knees and undresses himself under Jensen's hungry eyes. His cock is hard. He presses the palm of his hand against the swelling of his knot. Can't let it pop now, not until he's buried deep inside Jensen's body.

Jensen’s already slipped out of his boxers. Now, under Jared’s hot gaze, he spreads his legs and bends his knees, hips jerking. God, he's pretty like this: delicate hips and creamy skin sparkled with freckles, a dark blond tuft of coarse hair surrounding the length that’s pulled back against his belly, hard and straight, leaking copiously. The skin is an angry pink, covered with fine, well-defined veins. He's the most beautiful, desirable omega Jared has ever had.

"Come on. Come on, please. Please, Jared," Jensen mumbles, his shaking hands clenched in the sheets.

"Yeah. Yeah, Jen. Don't worry." Jared whispers, sliding his hands between Jensen's butt cheeks to uncover his gasping hole, looking so small and tight and perfect, all wet with natural lubricant. He gets three of his fingers into it and groans as the muscles spasm around them. Jensen's inside are velvety soft and burning.

"M'ready, m'so fucking ready. Want your knot, please. Now."

Jared pushes the head of his cock into Jensen's ass. It clenches hard around him as Jensen lets out a long moaning sound, voice raw and guttural. Jared can't wait anymore. He grips Jensen's hips and slides himself in the omega's heated canal to the hilt in one swift movement, groaning from pleasure and want. As soon as he bottoms out, Jensen starts shaking and sobbing as he comes untouched, long thick strings of semen streaking up his belly. Jared tucks his body against the quivering man, kisses and licks his neck as he soothes him. "Yeah, that's it, Jen. Take the edge off. Let yourself go, babe." He surprises himself with the term of endearment. It's not usually a habit of his to be tender with his sexual partners.

Shaking himself back into action, Jared slips out of Jensen's ass before his knot starts swelling. The omega opens big, wide eyes, still panting. His cock hasn't softened in the slightest.

"Jared."

"M'not done with you, don't worry."

Jared manhandles Jensen onto his belly, looking at the way the other man spread his legs and tilts his hips up, triggering a surge of possessivness so strong that Jared sees dancing spots darkening his vision. Jensen cries when he shoves into him once more and starts to move immediately, pounding into the sweet warmth that feels like it was made for him, to receive his knot, clenching and quivering all around it. "That's it, that's it," Jensen whispers in a broken voice. "Harder –ah!- deeper. Want your knot."

Jensen writhes on the bed, skin slick with sweat, not even trying to repress the cries that punch out of his throat with every thrust, and that's all Jared can take, really. He pushes deeper with a loud groan, gives a couple of short jerks, then lets his knot swell, heavy waves of pleasure pulsing out of him. His teeth find Jensen's neck exposed to him and he bites into the tender skin, feeling powerful and strong and alive, tasting the salty tangy taste of his omega's blood.

Jensen whimpers, soft little plaintive noises as he tilts his hips from one side to the other, and he smells so good: secure and safe and sated, his scent wrapping the both of them in a musky cocoon.

Jared slides an arm under their hips and closes his hand around Jensen’s rock-hard cock to pull on it, strong and hard. 

"Holy… Ah! Jared, gonna come again, shit, so good so…"

And Jensen is gone, again, tensing all over and gasping for air, fingernails scratching at the sheets, so pretty and desperate, so sweet. Jared licks at the wound he's just made on his neck, waiting for him to be pliant enough to be settled into a better position.

Minutes later, they're curled on their sides on the bed, Jensen's body lax in Jared's powerful arms. The comforter is drawn over both of them. Jared's knot is still leaking, but more slowly, and the pleasure is a distant wave he's still riding, fingers brushing Jensen's wet hair, his other hand tucked securely onto the other man's flat belly.

"You claimed me," Jensen rasps.

"That I did."

"You shouldn't have. The pheromones… you didn’t really want that."

"I did, Jensen. Been watching you, scenting you. For weeks. But it's okay, if you want it to be a one-time thing. I know you're in a bad situation right now."

"Feel good in your arms. Never felt that with Connor." Jensen sighs. " 'M'not a whore, you know. Didn't plan that."

"I know."

"You did hear what I said, though. I may not be a good breeder. Lost the child."

Jared smiles and buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. "I study genetics and class mechanisms. Omega men aren’t like omega women. They only reach their reproductive potential in their mid-twenties, which obviously you aren't. Miscarriages are pretty common for younger omegas."

Jensen’s still uncertain, though: Jared can smell his fear and insecurity. "Jensen, I don't fucking care if you're a good breeder or not. We're more than our instincts. Wanna have you whenever I want, wanna care for you, make sure you're safe and happy. There's plenty of kids waiting to be adopted."

Jensen cocks his head so that he can look at Jared, a soft, playful smile on his face. "You sure you're an alpha?"

"We're not all assholes."

"I know."

"Want to take you back at my place and knot you again, later."

"Okay." A cocky grin starts to grow at the side of Jensen's mouth. He stretches luxuriously and settles back against Jared's chest. "M'gonna be like that for a few days." 

Jared sighs in contentment, and nuzzles lazily into the back of Jensen’s neck. What a strange morning it’s been.

Fin


	2. Jensen and the terrible, horrible ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is good and well between Jared and Jensen. Jensen's ex, Connor, is less than pleased. A confrontation between the two will show Jared a new side of his sweet looking omega.

Jensen didn't want to move in with Jared right away. He said that he had his pride, that he wanted to make things right. After three days of intense mating, Jared had helped him pack his stuff and had accompanied him back to his parents, an hour outside of town. 

They had talked during their mating, buried under the covers and tied to each other, lost in the dizzying smell of their combined pheromones. Had learned to know each other. Jared had been surprised to find out that Jensen was studying architecture - had guessed that he was some kind of artist, judging by the way he always seemed to carried papers and pens with him. Well, architecture is a form of art, the omega had replied. It's all about creation.

Jensen had been somewhat reluctant to speak about his relationship with Connor once the worst of his heat had been over, and Jared had respected that. There were so many things to talk about, to discover about each other: Connor didn’t deserve to steal a minute from them.

Jared had met Jensen's father and had made his claiming official. They had planned to see each other for three months before thinking about moving in together. Jared had called his mom back in Texas to tell her the news. She had cried in joy for half an hour (yes, Jared had been looking at his watch) and insisted on flying over with his father as soon as possible to meet their new family member. So. Everything was good and right in the world. 

Connor and Jared had met in the elevator of the building a few days after Jensen's ex had gotten back from his vacation. Things had been tense. Jared knew Connor could smell Jensen all over him – he'd just been back from meeting with him. The tall dark haired man had snarled at him, but Jared was taller and broader and he had shown his teeth. It was a reflex most alphas could control ninety percent of the time, and Jared couldn't even remember the last time he had let it slip. But he had remained calm. He was a peaceful guy, believed in discussion instead of violence.

"I claimed him," he had stated coldly.

"You can have him," Connor had replied, with just enough indifference in his voice not to make it sound too contemptuous, because they both knew that a) Jared wouldn't let him insult his mate and b) he would have the advantage over Connor if they did come to blows.  
"He's mine," Jared had said like a warning before getting out of the elevator.

Another week had passed and Jared hadn’t seen or heard from Connor again. He wasn't worried.

:::

Jared is late. He hates being late. Jensen's probably already waiting for him in his apartment. They're supposed to eat steaks and watch a movie. And then…

Jared smiles as he steps into the elevator. Good thing he had given Jen his own key set. He can't wait to have him all to himself. He misses him, worries about him every minute they spend away from each other. Jared’s heard stories about the intensity of the feelings when you find your mate: hell, that's one of the things he's studying. Still, he never truly understood it until now. He’s been physically aching whenever he doesn’t know where Jensen was, whenever he hears the slightest upset note in his voice on the phone.

The elevator stops on his floor, and Jared knows something's wrong even before the doors open. He has this prickling sensation running up his spine and over the back of his neck. He clenches his hands into fists.

The doors open. He sees Jensen at the end of the hallway. Connor is facing him, and the scent of conflict is heavy in the air, turning Jared's stomach upside down. He drops his bag on the floor and half walks, half runs towards them. Connor's face is red, his nostrils flaring. He takes a step closer to Jensen who stands very still while looking at him, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"No, you shut up, goddamnit! You tricked me into taking care of you and you couldn't even do the only thing you're good for: breed properly like a good little bitch!" Connor yells about two centimeters away from Jensen's face.

Jared sees Jensen's shoulders slump forward. His blood is pounding hard in his ears. He's gonna kill the bastard. Jared's all about resolution and peace and dialogue - he is, really. But no one gets to hurt his mate without paying the price. 

He's about two feet away from them when he jerks to a stop, eyes widening. He sees how Jensen's body straightens up, as his omega takes a swing with his right arm, and punches Connor right on the nose. Jared winces – can't help himself. It's a good blow, if the way Connor's body sways backward is any indication. 

Blood starts dripping from his nostrils. The other man presses himself against the wall with a hand on his nose, eyes wide and unfocussed. "You fucking hit me!" He growls, except that it sounds more like a whine.

Jensen's face is a deep shade of red. He adjusts his glasses and steps forward, pushes Connor against the wall with both hands. "Don't you ever talk to me again, you ass! You don't deserve to be an alpha, and definitely not a father if that's how you treat your mates. I'm nobody's bitch, you understand me?"

Then, Jensen turns his back and opens Jared's apartment door with shaky fingers. He closes it behind him, leaving the two alphas facing each other, the air between them heavy with testosterone.

They look at each other in silence. Two seconds. Then Connor drops his eyes.

"You better," Jared says in a calm, composed voice. "If you ever get close to him again, I’ll make sure you get thrown out of here. They have very strict policies about status respect here."

Connor wipes his bloody palm on his shirt and goes back into his apartment without saying a word.

Jared retrieves the grocery bags and enters his flat, calling Jensen's name as soon as the door is closed behind him.

"Kitchen," Jensen answers, and he sounds good, less shaken than Jared would have thought.

He's bent over the sink, running cold water over his right hand. The knuckles are already red and swollen. Jared takes Jensen's wrist and looks at it in concern, wrapping his other arm around the man's waist.

"Does it hurt?"

Jensen winces. "A little."

"God, Jen. You totally rocked back there. You sure you're an omega?"

Jensen smiles and shuts the water. His cheeks are red and his eyes wide. "Yeah, well. We're not all pussies."

"Didn't even need me," Jared whispers, pressing his face in Jensen's neck and taking a deep breath, relishing his heavy scent: fear and excitement and anger.

"M'not sure I would've done it if you hadn't been there."

"I was barely a witness. Come on, sit down."

Jared takes Jensen to a chair and let him sit while he wraps ice cubes in a towel. 

"Put your hand on the table."

Jensen hisses in pain when Jared puts the ice on his hand, than he slowly relaxes. He takes his glasses off with a shaky hand. "That fucking asshole."

"Yeah."

"I was serious, Jared. M'nobody's bitch."

"I know that."

"I mean…I know, what hormones do to me, whenever I'm in heat and huh… being an omega is part of my personality but I'm… you know…"

"What? More than that? We're all more than that, Jensen. That's what evolution is about. Listen: I don't wanna do anything to you that you don't want me to. I'm in love with you, not with your omega status."

Jensen smiles shyly and lowers his head, and Jared can't help but to kiss the soft line of his hair. "Wanna fool around a bit before dinner?" He asks softly, realizing he's been hard since he saw Jen punch Connor. "Seeing you going all alpha male like that… It's kind of a turn on."

Jensen presses his lips against Jared's, teases them with small kitten-licks. "Wanna be inside you, Jay. Never been inside anyone. Wanna try it."

"Fuck yes," Jared rasps.

Jensen's beautiful eyes widen in surprise. "You'd let me?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Did you ever?..."

"Yeah, fooled around a couple of times."

"Bedroom." Jensen says in a guttural voice.

"Bossy? I like."

A few minutes later, Jared is naked on his bed, lying on his stomach, ass tilted up in the air. Jensen works his fingers slowly inside him: not quite enough for what Jared needs, but he doesn't push him, even if his cock is more than willing to get things going. 

It's Jen's first time and Jared wants him to enjoy the experience.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks, rubbing small circles on Jared's back.

"No, 's good. You can scissor them if you want."

"Didn't find your pleasure spot yet. Wait…"

Jensen starts quirking his fingers and yeah, they're going somewhere, finally. When a fingernail scratches softly Jared's prostate, he groans and tenses in pleasure. "Got it," Jensen murmurs with pride in his voice. He keeps up the scissoring, careful to rub Jared's bundle of nerves with each movement, until Jared is reduced to a babbling mess and the excitement and need is heavy in the air with the combination of their smell. _Need to knot need to knot now now now._ Jared can't think about anything else. He slides a hand under his belly and presses the base of his cock hard enough to get himself under control.

"Do it, Jen. Come on," he pleads in a gruff voice, and Jensen bends over him, starts to kiss his neck and shoulders. His body is hot and wracked by constant tremors, and need is overpowering every other nuance in his scent.

"Yeah. I… Sure you're ready?" he asks, uncertain.

Jared turns his head to look at him. Jensen's face is red, and his chest is heaving rapidly. There is so much want in his darkened eyes it makes Jared's length twitch, heavy between his legs. Still, there's this softness behind all the need, and Jared feels a rush of love and desire flowing through him. "You won't hurt me, babe. Come on. Want you to enjoy yourself."

Jensen smiles, and steals a kiss from him. He withdraws his fingers and lubes himself up, eyes closing in pleasure when he slicks his pink and shiny dick. Jared grunts. Can't help himself. "Love you."

"Love you too. Love that you're letting me do this." Jensen rasps.

Then Jared feels the slow burn as Jensen buries himself inside him. It hurts, and Jared forces his muscles to relax. Jensen's fingers are gripping at his hips, digging in the skin. He pants loudly, mumbles a series of very un-Jensen-like curses that go straight to Jared's shaft, sending a tickling sensation through his heavy balls.

"God. God Jay. Feels… ah… feels so good. Fucking hell." Jensen mumbles, and Jared can feel him shaking from the need. Sill his boyfriend waits for his signal, moaning low in his throat and trying to keep himself together.

"You can move, Jen."

And that's it. Jensen's just… gone. He starts pistoning his hips in small but forceful motions, grunting and panting, calling Jared stupid pet names that make his heart beat faster. He barely catches Jared's prostate once every other shove of his length but Jared couldn't care less. He's doped on Jensen's scent, can feel the need for control and power of his oh-so-sweet omega. And he likes it. A lot. 

"You like that, Jen?" he groans, gripping at the pillow. "Like to take me, make me yours. Fill me with your semen?"

"Hun… Yeah… Yeah, fuck, Jay. Like it."

"Harder."

"Holy shit," Jensen whispers, but he does it, shoving forcefully into Jared's heated canal as the bed starts creaking and banging against the wall. Jensen's getting close: Jared can tell by the way he smells. His boyfriend's probably leaking, and the bare thought of Jensen's white thighs shining with sticky fluid makes his knot twitch. It's gonna pop any second now and Jared can't let it. Needs to be inside Jensen when he finally does. His hand finds his way back under him and he clamps his knot hard. 

"Need to…ah… need to come," Jensen pants, and his hips are already losing their rhythm.

"Do it. Inside me," Jared encourages him.

"You're… oh… you're mine, Jay."

"I'm yours," Jared agrees, clamping his inner muscles around Jensen's length. He can feel it swell one second before Jensen lets out a long, high-pitched moan and presses himself as hard as he can against Jared's body, tensing and shivering at the same time. Jensen's hips keep jerking in small unsteady motions. Jared can feel his sperm pulsing out of him, can feel his thundering heart against his back. God, he needs to knot, needs to tie Jensen to him and never, ever let him go.

"Need to be inside you," he says, doesn't wait for Jensen's answer before he flips him onto his back. Jensen's body is flushed and lax. His mate looks at him with dark, liquid eyes, licking his lips. His hair is wet and messy, spiking in soft strands on his head. A pearl of sweat rolls from his forehead into his ear.

He's so freaking beautiful.

"Do it, Jay," he rasps, still trying to catch his breath.

He spreads his legs, showing the wetness of his thighs and the twitching, shining entrance of his ass. Jared settles himself and pushes his cock into it, feeling no resistance, like he's gliding into butter. Jensen wraps his legs around him and hooks his arms around Jared's neck, begging silently for a kiss that Jared is more than eager to give. Their tongues tangle together. Jensen's breath is sweet and hot into Jared's mouth. He moves his hips slowly. His knot is starting to swell already. Nothing he can do about it. His body has taken control over him.

"Yeah, yeah, feels so good," Jensen murmurs. "Knot me, Jay."

His shaft twitches against Jared's belly, and that does it. Jared groans and buries himself as deep as he can until he's locked inside of Jensen, the knot pulsing against his prostate. The heavy throb of his pleasure tightens his body and keeps spreading. Again and again, and Jared, as always when they’re like this, doesn't know anything anymore, just lets his instinct take over and rides the waves of his orgasm, grunting and groaning, concentrating on the sensation, the need to fill his mate.

Jensen starts wiggling under him, rubbing compulsively at Jared's back with both hands. Jared opens his eyes, locks them with his mate's shining green ones. "I got you," he says softly.

Jensen's second orgasm, if he's having one, is always more intense than the first. It takes time and patience to get him there, soft strokes, kisses, playing with his sensitive nipples. That's the part Jared prefers, when the intimacy between them is so intense it's almost as if they're only one person.

That's mating as it should always be.

Jared takes care of Jensen, who's a shivering mess under him, letting out low and broken "oh, oh" sounds and succumbing to his instincts too, holding at Jared's shoulders for dear life and rocking his hips up to get his alpha's knot pressing on his pleasure spot.

"You close?" Jared asks, twisting a swollen nipple between his fingers.

"Y… yeah," Jensen nods almost frantically.

Jared increases the pressure on his shaft and gives three forceful strokes to get him there. Jensen's open mouth goes slack and he sobs harshly, his eyes briefly crossing when the first spurt of semen spills onto his stomach and Jared's hand. He lets go of everything, moans and sobs and whimpers with his orgasm until his body starts to relax, finally, into Jared's arms. Jared likes that so much, holding Jensen through it, coaxing him, whispering sweet nothings. 

He settles them more comfortably, lying on his side with Jensen half-spread over him, pulling the comforter to cover them both. Jensen's face is pressed against his neck. He nuzzles it gently with his nose. "That was…"

"Kind of awesome," Jared finishes for him, stroking his hair.

"Thanks," Jensen says, kissing Jared's fluttering skin.

"For what? Letting you fuck me? Hey, that's not like I didn't enjoy myself."

Jensen laughs. He rises on his elbow, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "It was so strange. Didn't know being in control could be such a turn on."

"Want you to do it again. Whenever you want, whenever you need."

Jensen kisses him, a mischievous spark lightening his eyes. "I might just do that."

"Got no problem with it."

"My alpha is a big softie," Jensen mocks affectionately. 

"Yeah well, my omega is a bad-ass. Clichés can go fuck themselves."

::: 

Jared cooks for them later that night. Jensen eats, happy and sated, and Jared, looking at him, can't help feeling the same. 

Fin


End file.
